Say something OS COMPLETE one shot
by Urban Rose
Summary: Pairing: Bella/Jacob Jxb bxj Jacob/bella Bella wakes the morning of morning of her wedding day - to a letter from Jacob... telling her he is giving up on her, and leaving. Will his letter change anything or is it too late? Based on the lyrics from say something by A Great Big World.


**_Say Something - A Great Big World_**

Say something, I'm giving up on you

I'll be the one, if you want me to

Anywhere I would've followed you

Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I am feeling so small

It was over my head

I know nothing at all

And I will stumble and fall

I'm still learning to love

Just starting to crawl

Say something, I'm giving up on you

I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you

Anywhere I would've followed you

Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I will swallow my pride

You're the one that I love

And I'm saying goodbye

Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you

And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-oh-oh-oh)

Say something, I'm giving up on you

Say something, I'm giving up on you

Say something...

**_Say Something... _**

A chilled shiver coursed down her spine, making Bella jolt awake. Confused and disorientated briefly before she realised where she was and grunted as the realisation it was morning and what that meant hit her like a wrecking ball. Bella had barely slept at all, and felt absolutely exhausted. Far too much had been going through her mind to let her sleep, and when her body finally allowed her to surrender to the fatigue; she had then been plagued by horrifying nightmares.

It was morning, the morning of August 13th. A Saturday. Except today wasn't just any normal old Saturday. Nope, today was her wedding day. The day she would give herself completely to Edward once she said those two words that would make her Mrs. Bella Cullen, for all of eternity.

Bella groaned loudly as she swung her legs over the edge of her bed and pulled herself into a sitting position. Alice would be here soon to kidnap her and torture her with makeup and all other girly things she would need doing, as part of operation make Bella beautiful. Just the mere idea of how many hours she was going to be at Alice's mercy made Bella roll her eyes with irritation, curl her fists in to tight balls and convulse in revulsion. She absolutely hated the whole idea of today. Sure she wanted to be with Edward in every way possible except she wasn't so sure about the marriage part... Well not yet anyway.

Nor did she want to be pimped all day just so she could look acceptable enough to marry a Cullen and she definitely didn't want to stand up in front of all those people, or be the centre of everyone's focus. Shuddering at what lie ahead, Bella could feel angry tears begin to swell behind her eyes. Why were Edward and Alice forcing her to do all this? Why couldn't they had a small, intimate wedding or eloped somewhere?

When Bella had seen the list of attending guests, she had had a full blown panic attack, something she hadn't suffered from, in years. It seemed the Cullens had invited the whole of Washington State and then some to witness her and Edward's vows; which would bind them together forever. The same vows she wasn't even sure she believed in... At least not at this moment in time. _Oh hell! Who I am trying to kid? Myself?_ Bella didn't know what she believed in anymore, except for the knowledge she wasn't ready for marriage. That she knew.

She had thought that giving up her humanity, family and friends would be enough to prove her love and commitment to Edward, but no he still wanted her to do the one thing she vowed she wouldn't do, well not before she had truly lived a proper life first. Instead a month before her nineteenth birthday she was doing just that; she was getting married as part of Edward's careful orchestrated compromise, all so she could be turned before she actually reached her birthday and forever remain eighteen.

Her mobile pinged, notifying her of an incoming text message pulling her out of her thoughts. Bella knew who it was before she even bothered to look, she also knew who she really wanted it to be and who it definitely wouldn't be. Sure enough it was Alice, informing Bella to get her arse moving! Alice knew Bella had yet to get out of bed, let alone began getting ready, so she threatened Bella that if she didn't start, the tiny demon wedding planner/bridesmaid/soon-to-be sister-in-law would be coming over even earlier to get her. Bella glanced at the clock beside her bed; 6.37Am. Alice must be having a freaking laugh?! Damn vampires not needing any sleep. Huffing irritably, she stomped to the bathroom to get a shower and try to relax a little before the madness began.

Twenty minutes and an extremely hot shower lately, Bella felt slightly better. The hot water had soothed out some of the kinks in her tensed muscles, well as much as they could be. Bella swiftly wrapped a towel around her body as a chill in the air made her shiver and quickly towel dried her hair, not bothering to do anything with it as she knew Alice would only complain and she knew she was only going to make her re-wash it anyway. Bella could feel her irritability levels rising again. Bella took a deep luxurious lungful of air, trying to pull it down into every fibre of her being and calm her nerves, before exhaling slowly, before re-wrapping the towel tighter around herself,

Bella unlocked the bathroom door tentatively, listening out for any sounds to indicate Charlie was also up but his deep snores were still ripping through the house like a stream train. Bella smiled fondly at the sound, after today she would never sleep in this house ever again and she would never hear her father's relaxed but thunderous snores either. She had always thought she would be glad to be rid of both these, however now the time had come, she suddenly felt a pang of homesickness swell in her stomach.

Bella realised she was actually going to miss this house, her home; it was the first place Bella had ever thought of as home, and she knew that was all down to do with the people, the majority of whom Bella was going to be bidding farewell to after today, including her much loved father, not that she had ever been brave enough to tell him such a thing, hell she was even going to miss his very loud and annoying snoring.

Bella slipped into her room, however she stopped abruptly just inside the door as she realised something was different, not wrong but definitely different.

For a start her bed had been made which Bella hadn't done, she had been far too irritated with Alice. Alice! Of course! Bella scowled as she swung her eyes swiftly around her childhood bedroom, searching for Alice or her hiding place, but it was empty. Bella stomped over to her bed hunting for her phone, which she had been left on the bed, so she could ring Alice and give that pixie an earful. Eventually Bella noticed her phone on the night stand being used as a paperweight for a simple cream rectangle, which had been placed underneath it.

Edward?! He must have stopped by to drop off a last minute letter for her, to help soothe any last minute nerves she may have. It was the sort of thoughtful thing he would do and Alice must have helped him by ensuring Bella was out of her bedroom, so they wouldn't see each other; Ever the traditional, and old fashioned Edward would want to keep to all wedding suspicions. Bella rolled her eyes and hooked an eyebrow at the irony of her boyfriend, well fiancé well… husband to be, of course it was bad luck to see the bride but perfectly ok to break in while she was in the shower.

Bella slid the envelope out from under her phone but was shocked to see the handwriting on the envelope wasn't Edward's fine, calligraphy script. Instead it was a much bolder, messier scrawl, but it was just as recognisable as Edward's. Bella's heart thumped loudly once then stopped momentarily before it took off beating faster than a hummingbird, as if it trying to burst from her chest and sprint off into the wilderness, her mouth popped open and a small gasp escaped her lips, as her knees swayed and slumped onto the bed, still clasping the envelope.

Jacob.

But he was still missing how could... Could he be home? Just the thought of Jacob made a sense of relief flood her system.

Bella didn't wait or even think before she had ripped the envelope open, not bothering to be careful or worrying about getting a paper cut. For once.

As Bella opened the folded piece of paper, something slipped out and fluttered to the floor, peering over her knees she saw what two photographs. One was overturned with something scribbled on the back while the other, showed a mass of smiling faces, a group of people Bella knew very well; her heart gave another squeeze, this time so tight Bella thought it was going to combust under the pressure. A lump lodged in her throat, as a tear slowly worked its way across her lashes, pooling at the side, binding its time before it too, attempted to escape her. Bella didn't bend down to pick either photograph off the wooden flooring instead she slid off the bed and sat beside them.

Taking a deep breath, she tore her gaze away from the photograph that had paralysed her; body, heart and mind the moment she had laid eyes on it. She didn't reach for either photo nor did she attempt to read what was written on the back of the one facing downwards.

She had to physically make her eyes look at the letter in her hand, as the tear slowly dropped of her lashes and raced down her cheek, as a second quickly followed. Breathing rapidly and harshly, in short gasps, she unfolded it. The first thing she noticed was someone had scribbled across the top, in wonky capitals: READ IT ALL TO THE END NO MATTER WHAT PLEASE BELLS, nodding mutely she began to read:

_"_**_My_**_**dearest Bell**__s," _as she read she could actually hear Jake's voice as if he was stood behind her reading it aloud to her,_ "_**_or maybe it should just say Dear Bella now? After all you're not my Bells anymore are you? Were you ever?" _**Bella sucked a gust of air in as if she had been punched in the stomach, she would never want to not be Jake's Bells, even hearing him call her Bella in a letter felt like her insides had been ripped from her chest, no not her insides, her heart. Just her heart.

**_"First of all I need to say I'm sorry I left without telling anyone, but I'm not sorry I went I needed it, after receiving the invitation and THAT letter, I couldn't stick around and pretend anymore. I know I worried a few people, you included apparently. I still don't get why you were even bothered let alone 'worried' or 'concerned' to be honest. I did you a favour. You could play happy families and planning your wedding without me in the way, making you feel bad._**

**_But if I'm honest I am pissed off. You made your choice, that day. You made it perfectly clear that you don't love me, that I wasn't good enough for you. So I hate to tell you this but you gave up any and all rights to be my 'friend' or to ask about me, or concern yourself with what I am up to and YOU have absolutely NO right to pester the pack, Seth especially about me."_**

Bella hissed violently and crumbled the letter up ready to throw it in the trash, she was so angry but then she heard Jake's voice pleading "You promised to read it all, no matter what", she smoother the paper out, on her bare legs, she knew she owed it to Jake to at least hear him out regardless of what he said or how she felt about it. Taking a deep breath again, she continued.

**_"When have I ever been good enough?" _**

Bella huffed in annoyance, stupid boy. He was so dumb sometimes. Did he know nothing at all?!

**_"I was insane to ever think someone like you... Beautiful, smart- well most of the time... There have been quite a few times I've questioned not only your sanity but also your intelligence not to mention your bizarre fascination to be turned into a cold dead slab of marble, but each to their own. I'm not going to fight you on that anymore Bella. After all you could also argue why would you ever want to love or be with a giant horse sized dog, however in my defence I don't moult, I'm house trained, I make an excellent pillow and comforter, I am also the best guard dog you could ever want and I don't bark, although I am known to howl on occasions." _**

_Bella _snorted a laugh, trust Jacob even like this, in a letter, when he was battling between being honest and trying not to say the wrong thing, he could still make her smile or laugh with his dorky sense of humour that mirrored her own.

**_"Oh and I love unconditionally just like every other pooch you may want one day, and like they say I make a mighty fine best friend too. I am also great with any future kids you may…. Oh my bad... Oops. Are you still reading this? I hope so. Sorry bells I don't mean to snipe but this is by far the hardest thing I have had to write. Let me start again. Please._**

**_I am truly sorry; I know I can be a jackass and I come across as mean and harsh and out of order at times, but you have no idea how much all of this has hurt me, even writing this letter is killing me. How having to say goodbye to the one person I love more than anything or anyone or ever will again in my whole life is killing me. _**

**_Bells you have no idea what you mean to me, and if you were just going off to college with him, I could accept it, but I don't see why you of all people are rushing to get married so young, let alone rushing to swap your beautiful breathing, living, beating heart… for a life… like that. For God's sake you are eighteen! Just eighteen, you have your whole life a head of you._**

**_ You always swore you'd only get married when you was older and had lived a life to tell your grand kids about. But instead you are giving up everything for him. You are changing everything for him. What is he giving up for you? What is he changing for you? What is he losing FOR YOU? Don't be cross with me bells. Please. I know you're probably already defending him in your head but this is my last chance I get to say everything I need to, so at least I know I have tried everything and let you go, knowing I have tried everything. _**

**_You know what frustrates me more than anything is I accepted you, I loved you, YOU, quirks and all; the whole package, not just the good, but the bad and the ugly too haha!" Bella sniffed a wet, snotty laugh, as she wiped her nose and tears away with the edge of last night pjs, that was the closest thing to hand. _**

**_"I joke, but I mean it. I fell in love with you, YOU! Everything about you, I don't just want you for the good parts Bells. I don't want you to be something you're not, and I am not on about turning you into a vampire. Obviously that comes into it, however I wouldn't try and make you into a design to fit girlfriend/wife. I know who you are, what you like, and don't like. I know the real you. You will always be perfect to me, for me, and never would I want to change you. _**

**_I loved you from the first time ever I saw your face. Even when you were '_****_broken_****_', not quite yourself. I don't want you to change Bells; I love you as you are, just the way you are. Clumsy, hot headed and stubborn. Beating heart, blushing cheeks, the sparkle you get in your eyes, that dorky sense of humour we share, your rebellious nature, your soft skin, the way you look when you're deep in thought, or the look you give when you're not sure about something, the way you nibble on your bottom lip or pull at your sleeves when you're nervous. How good you are with little Claire and all the other imprints, the way you can look after yourself with the other wolves especially Paul. _**

**_The way I always feel whole when I'm with you and how you make me feel like I can conquer the world by just being near you, the way I know I have the best friend I could ever want in you. The way you know me better than I know myself, or anyone else who can't look into my head. _**

**_But despite all the ways that I love you, that I am in love with you, that having you in my life makes it a better place, I am devastated that we are will never get to do all the normal things we should have done, not even all the best friends things. I won't get to see you grow old or have children and you won't get to see me do the same. You won't be able to see our dads as grandfathers, or growing old or the pack grow with cubs. I always thought if I had kids one day they would be ours, the perfect mix of you and me but now that won't happen, but it's not just that it won't happen with me but that you are depriving yourself of the gift of being a mother, of the world of mini bells. _**

**_I wish I could have said all of this to you in person. So I could ask you to say something to make me think I had a chance but I already know your reply. He is everything to you, and you can't live without him, I know that now._**

**_That's why it pains me to know that I didn't even get to come in second place, I didn't even get to lose, because for that I would have had to have been in the running and I never was. That's why I have to give you up. Give up on you._**

**_I could have been the one for you. I would have been, if magic and vampires with dazzling powers didn't exist. I would have been anything you wanted me to be, done anything, gone anywhere for you. I would have followed you anywhere just to have been with you, even if you only wanted me as a friend._**

**_Instead I am feeling so small, because I should have known someone like you would never pick someone like me. It was over my head and I know now, that everything I thought was special about you and me meant nothing and I meant nothing at all. _**

**_So apparently I don't know even now what love is... If what I feel for you isn't it. Except I do. I know deep down it is, true love, we're soul mates, or so I thought. I will never love another the way I love you. I longed for a future with you; to have a life, a future and children with you. To watch our children as they grow inside of you and then as they stumble and fall or just starting to crawl. _**

**_I'm sorry I failed you I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you. Get you to see how it should have been. I thought that I ran out of time. But in reality I just wasn't enough and I'm sorry I let you down._**

**_So for one last time I'm going to swallow my pride and tell you, you're the one that I love but I'm saying goodbye. I know I promised till your heart stopped beating, but I can't. I can't be around when that happens, it won't just break what is left of my heart but it will destroy every part of me. I'm sorry I can't risk being around. So by the time you get this, you will be married and I will be long gone. Please don't ask anyone about me. Not my dad, not Seth not anyone. Not that I think you will. But just in case don't. Let me get over you. Give me that. But please promise me, you will stay safe and be happy. That's the last thing I will ask of you, please just be happy._**

**_Always yours and with all my love,_**

**_Goodbye Bells,_**

**_Jake x"._**

Tears flew down Bella's cheeks as she flipped the page over to see if Jake had wrote anything else on the other side but there was nothing. She picked up the photos first the group shot, she remembered this snap. It was taken on the beach not even a month ago right before the new born fight. Her eyes scanned the group one of the elders had taken. In the centre was Jake and Bella, with Billy and Charlie, sat behind them on a log, both of the older men, had a hand on their shoulders; Billy's on Bella's, Charlie's on Jake's. Behind and all around the four of them were the whole pack and all the imprints. Quil, Embry and Seth were perched beside Jake and Charlie. Beside Billy and Bella, was Emily and Kim, Sam and Jared were stood behind their imprints, Paul was behind Billy and Leah was behind Charlie. In front of them sat a smouldering bonfire, its flames flickering in the wind, and lighting up all their faces, as everyone had laughed at something Quil and Embry had said as they smiled, at the camera, just as Sue had taken the photograph.

However it was Jake's face that mesmerized Bella. His face, his full beam smile pointed towards the camera. His eyes, bright and twinkling with happiness, his face lit up with the glow of the fire, but it was the look of happiness and peace she saw that stunned her. Jake had tilted his head and lowered it so his head rested on hers ensuring both their foreheads were touching, his hand clasping hers, as he often did when they were together.

Bella turned the photograph over and read the back. "_June – Everyone! The 'pack' with Charlie and Billy. (Sue taking the pic_)". There was no mention of Bella, unless she was counted as pack… but no, no she wouldn't have been. She leaned down and picked up the photograph that Jake had written on. It simply and heartbreakingly said "So you don't forget me. Please don't". Sobbing uncontrollably Bella turned it over to look at the photograph.

It was a stunningly taken close up picture of a very beautiful, very happy couple's faces as they were lost in everything and everyone around them but each other. But as realisation dawned on her, Bella struggled to breathe as she took in every detail of the picture in her hand. The boy was without a shadow of a doubt Jake; he looked breath-takingly beautiful, like a model, for sure. The fire lit his copper skin and illuminating his deep coffee eyes, which were focused intensely at the girl sat beside him. She too was beautiful, with long wavy mahogany hair which cascaded down her back, her chocolate eyes were sparkling and her face was radiating happiness as they laughed at something beautiful Jacob had said.

The photograph was one Bella had never seen before and she had no idea it had been taken or by who, but she recognised that it had been taken the same night that the group photograph had been taken. Bella was stunned as she took in the girl in the photograph's features, and began to see similarities, until she couldn't deny it any further. What startled Bella the most was the girl in the photograph was unrecognisable as herself to Bella. She was beautiful, her face radiate from laughing and smiling, her eyes shining, and her face looked alive, but it was the look on her face that made Bella begin to cry unconsciously. She was looking at the man in the photograph with love and trust and happiness. That's what she couldn't put her finger on! Bella looked truly happy!

A throat cleared in front of Bella, making her jump with fight. Charlie looked surprised and then slightly uncomfortable, and nervous.

"Erm sorry Bells, I knocked but you didn't respond, and I could hear you crying, and then it got louder, and erm well, I got worried. Sorry." He brushed the hair in his moustache down with his finger and thumb, before running his hand through his hair, before he rested it on the back of his neck. Bella glanced at him briefly, before looking back at the photograph, offering no comment to Charlie, who had been shifting painfully from foot to the other.

"Erm Bells, what's happened?" worry was thick in his voice, scared history was repeating itself. _Please not today, if he leaves her on her wedding day I swear I will hunt him down and shoot that moth… I'll kill him if he hurts my baby girl ever again, but please lord not today._

Still Bella cried, and offered nothing in response, so Charlie anxiously stepped closer to see what she was holding in her hand. Reaching out he took the photograph from beside her, chuckling he smiled broadly at Bella, "I remember this night! I wondered why Emily Young and Sue were so keen to have a photograph of everyone there, no idea why they needed these two old fools in the middle in it though", pointing at himself and Billy. Bella managed a small smile; she now knew why they were so keen to have both the fathers in the picture. It was so she would be able to keep it with her always, because Charlie and Billy were in it. No one could argue her want to keep a memento with her father in it, could they? The thought just made her cry some more, which only made Charlie more uncomfortable.

"What's that one?" he asked, trying to distract her, but all Bella did was drop her head.

Billy yanked the comforter of the bed, and wrapped it around Bella, who was still only swathed in a towel, and was beginning to look slightly grey, with cold. She always did look sallow these days he thought. Not enough sun, he was sure. Charlie took the photograph from her as Bella pulled the comforter around herself tightly.

He smiled fondly at the photo before running his thumb, discretely over Bella's face. His daughter, his baby girl, looking so alive, and happy, and today he were going to be giving her to another.

Charlie looked down at his daughter who was still sobbing in a mass of blanket and wet hair, and felt a pang of guilt. Sliding down beside her he pulled her into him, so her head fell under his chin, and tiny body fitted under his arm, as he rubbed her arm, stiltedly.

"Hush Bells, I am sure it's bad luck to cry this much on your wedding day" which unfortunately made her cry even more. Charlie crunched his face up, emotions really weren't his forte.

"Bells come on talk to ya old man, you never know I may even have some wisdom to part on you, before you fly the nest" he tried to say it upbeat but he too was struggling with the weight of what today meant for the two of them, and his voice gave him away. He raised the photograph to glance at it again, feeling brave he looked at his crying daughter in his arm and back at the happy one in the photograph.

"You know Bells you look so beautiful in this photograph, I'll have to get it a copy from Emily and have it blown up and framed. You look so happy, you both do." Bella sniffed, as she raised her head slightly so she could also see the photograph.

"It doesn't look like me dad, Emily must have doctored it or something", she mumbled from the cocoon of her father's warm embrace.

"Oh hush! You just never see yourself how you are Bells. You are beautiful, the most beautiful young lady I have ever seen, and no I am not just saying that because I'm your father, well only a little bit, however it is true." He shrugged trying to appear nonchalant.

"You were in such high spirits that evening, you looked so happy and radiant, I thought I had lost that side of you, I hadn't seen your light hearted cheery side for so long Bella." Bella went to argue with him but he placed the hard, worn pad of a finger against her lips to silence her. "It's true Bella. I haven't seen you like that for years not since you was much younger. I was glad I got to see you act your age for a change, and relax and be yourself. Emily did a good job of capturing it. That girl should take it up as a profession. Bells, the reason you don't recognise yourself here" he said waving the photograph in the front of them both, "is because you stopped being this person, and started pretending to be someone you aren't. I don't know why you think you aren't good enough as yourself, but you can't go into a marriage pretending to be someone you're not. It won't last. Trust me. Now I'm going to ask you a question and I don't want no lies, no omissions, just the truth and you know I will support you no matter what. Okay?"

Bella gave such a small nod Charlie wasn't sure she had responded but that wasn't going to stop him, so he carried on regardless.

"Is this what you want Bella? Do you want to get married today? Forget who the wedding is to, do you want to get married TODAY?"

Charlie had surprised Bella she knew he was bound to ask her if she wanted to get married but she thought he would phase it to he asked her if she wanted to marry Edward and really she wasn't sure, so what could she say to that.

"Bells? Well do you? Say something?"

Bella looked up at her father, looking into his chocolate brown eyes that were identical to her own, she could see all the love and care she had taken for granted or not believed was even there, but right here she could see deep into his soul, and he wasn't trying to pressure her, sway her, and persuade her. no in this moment he was letting her take the lead, he was letting her decide what she wanted for her own life, if this was Edward… wait a minute Edward wasn't her father, Charlie was, but even Charlie was giving her more power and control over her life than her fiancé did, surely that said something didn't it? Bella looked her father and shook her head.

"Bells, I'm going to ask you again, just so I am sure… Do you want to get married today?"

"No. no I don't… I never did… but…"

"But nothing Bells, get dressed quickly. I've some calls to make" but just as Charlie went to leave, Bella's phone pinged. _Shit! Alice! _"No don't leave me please" she pleaded.

"Bells, I'll be five minutes, don't be silly",

"No please just stay there, otherwise… just stay there please. Use my mobile".

Charlie looked at her oddly, but her terrified face, placated any questions he had, something was worrying her and he could get them later, first he needed to sort this mess out quickly.

Bella was hopping around trying to get dressed under the comforter so Charlie turned around and dialled Billy's number hoping the old man was awake, if not he was in for a rude awaking.

"Ello" a gruff voice answered.

"Billy, it's me," Charlie heard the old man, suck in air over the connection in surprise.

"I need a favour." Charlie smiled as he spoke; their plan so far was working.

"Anything Chief. The kettle is on. How long will you be?" then realising if Bella was listening she may guess Billy quickly thought of something to make it seem like Charlie was nervous.

"Or do you want some of that special brew Old Quil gave me when Rebecca got married? Not sure how long you'll be standing on that though!" He chuckled resonated down the phone, Bella had stopped dressing and listened to her father talking to Jacob's father, as soon as she realised who he had rang, realising Billy thought Charlie needed Dutch courage and not that she could be abandoning her wedding… wait was that what she was doing? Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, what would Edward and Alice, and the Cullens say and all their guests.

"Breathe… Bella…. Breathe… in…. out…. In…. out….. That's it like that!" Bella squeezed her eyes closed and concentrated on her dad's soothing tone and her breathing.

"You ok Bells?" Bella nodded. Charlie didn't look convinced.

"What happened?"

Bella shook her head, but Charlie just lifted his eyebrow and gave her his look, that would have hardened criminals divulging their deep dark secrets to him.

"Edward… Alice… guest...s…"

"Breathe Bella… in…out…in…out…."

"Don't worry about that, I am sorting it. If need be we can postpone it until you are ready okay? You aren't doing anything wrong, trust me. Marrying before your ready is much worse than postponing it…or calling it off completely" he mumbled.

Grabbing her head, Charlie pulled her down the stairs just as the door knocked. Charlie felt Bella tense and freeze, he turned around and caught the petrified look on her face before she tried to mask it with a smile. Letting go of her hand he made to step down the last few steps, but Bella grabbed his sleeve tightly and followed behind him, as he reached the door she stepped behind him, so his frame completely dwarfed her. Pulling the door open, he was relieved to see Sam, and his two friends, Charlie, was trying to remember their names. Paul was the one more muscular and taller of the two, and he was the one, who Billy's oldest daughter was now dating, so the well you couldn't even say the smaller one, because he really wasn't, but the last one was Jerrod, or Jared, or something.

"Hello Charlie, Billy rang while we were out running,", as Sam's voice Bella peeked out from behind Charlie and peered at the three wolves, expecting hostile glares, but instead both Sam and Jared smiled at her, and Paul, well Paul, just looked like Paul.

"Bella." Sam nodded to her before he continued talking to her father, "Said you was coming down to see him for some of old Quil's moonshine", Sam chuckled, "thought you may give us a lift down if that's okay?" Charlie nodded thoughtfully, but he didn't say anything. Sam watched Charlie carefully, he wasn't sure the Chief of Police would believe their story of being out running at quarter past seven on a Saturday morning. Charlie was a very observant man, and Sam and Billy both believed he had suspicions something was amiss down in La Push, but he only ever looked thoughtful, and nodded before accepting whatever they told him. Sam hoped today would not be the day he decided to push for more information. Sam glanced at Bella who had stepped beside her father, and was no longer using him as a shield. Bella look confused Sam could tell she wasn't sure if their story was legit or if something more was a foot, but her eyes were flickering madly behind the wolves, like a scared animal, and Sam could smell her fear.

"Charlie? Can we jump in the bed of Bella's truck for a run home? Billy said Rachel needs Paul asap, and it will take us a while to run back" Bella's eyebrows shot up momentarily, but quickly rearranged her facial expression before Charlie looked at her.

"Yeh, yeh, maybe a good idea, let's just go now. Erm Sam you can drive I need to make a call, and Bella isn't up to it". Bella went to protest but as all four men turned to glare at her, she nodded meekly and looked down to the floor.

"Let's go!" Paul called as he bounced down the steps and vaulted into the Bella truck. Charlie gave a tiny gasp and shook his head, as he helped Bella into the cab, as Sam eased himself into her truck. Jared made a less conspicuous jump into the truck bed, as Sam started up Bella's beloved truck, it roared to life, and Sam let out a low deep rumbling growl.

"The letter, I left it. I have to get it back" Bella shrieked, realising what Sam's growl could mean.

"No" Sam stated firmly. "But I have too, you don't understand",

"Charlie can I have your key please?" Charlie looked perplexed but handed his keys over to Sam.

"Paul!" Drive! I'll catch you up" Sam jumped from the truck, and Paul slid into the seat he had just left, revving the truck and pulling out of the driveway.

"Ah hello Carlisle, its Charlie, look something has come up which means we need to postpone the wedding…. Yes I am aware of that…. Well these things happen… Bella is fine, as well as can be expected. Of course she will speak to Edward, but at the moment, she needs time to be with family and… yes I am aware he is her fiancé and you count her as family… I am grateful but Bella is my main concern. Yes. We are going to La Push for at least the next two days….. No she needs time….. She will contact him when she is ready….. Look Carlisle I understand you are looking out for your son, and I would appreciate it if you would respect I am doing the same for my daughter…. Of course La Push is safe! Look I will be in touch… yes very well… goodbye Carlisle. My regards to Esme and please pass on our apologies to the guests…. Fine bill me for it then, goodbye."

Paul was shaking beside her in the cab, growling sporadically.

"Dad, maybe…"

Paul's head spun around to glare at her so fast it made Bella feel dizzy, his growl thankfully was covered by Charlie's bellow.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! I am not letting you get pushed into going through with this wedding, anymore. You don't want to get married, at least today", he added as a way to placate her, in case she went to argue with him. "Now I need to ring your mother, unless you want the honours kiddo?" Bella chuckled. Even now 16 years later, and Renee still wore the trousers. Bella shook her head, fighting her first smile of the day, in fact the first since she could remember. "No, you do it. You are on a roll here Dad", seeing her smiling if only slightly, gave Charlie hope that his Bella wasn't lost. Smiling her widely, he pressed the number under Mom, and got ready to face Renee, thank goodness it wasn't in person, thankful for small mercies he thought.

Paul nudged her with his shoulder, surprising Bella, who glanced up at him shyly, "You ok Swan?" he whispered. Bella's mouth dropped open. Paul was not only speaking to her but being nice? Maybe she was dreaming?

"You are doing the right thing, Swan. Waiting I mean," he clarified quickly. Bella closed her mouth and nodded, the closer she got to La Push, the more relief washed through her, the closer they got the closer she knew she would be free, even if it was only for a while. She was trying not to get her hopes up that Jacob maybe there and she didn't want to ask any of the wolves or Charlie.

Bella glanced out the window to see a blur of black running adjacent to the truck, in the trees. Charlie was still trying to appease Renee, as Bella had shook her head when her mother had asked to speak to Bella. Paul suddenly pulled over, as Sam ran out of the woods and leapt into the truck, not bothering to check if Charlie was looking before banging the roof for Paul to go.

Bella knew the moment they had passed the treaty line, as all three wolves visible relaxed. A howl from behind them echoed through the sky, making Charlie's head spin around to search the woods, and Paul shake as laughter rolled over him.

"Charlie relax, it's just one of the boys messing around. You know the kids like to pretend the legends are real", Charlie nodded but didn't look any more relaxed.

Bella began to feel nervous as they pulled up outside Billy's red wooden cabin, pulling nervously on her shirt sleeves and chewing on her bottom lip, as Sam and Jared leapt from the truck, and Paul and Charlie both climbed out, all four guys stood at either side of the truck; Sam next to Paul who was still holding the door waiting for her to get out. On the other side Charlie and Jared were in exactly the same position.

Charlie leaned in slightly, "Bells" he asked anxiously, "come on, we're here", he stated, what she already knew, but Bella was stuck in place, she hadn't realised until now that maybe it was too late. Jake said he was leaving, what if he had already gone. Sam stepped up to the cab, nodding to the others towards the house. Sam slipped back into the cab beside her and closed the door.

"Bella, what's wrong?" peeking up from under her lashes, she looked at the older man, who always looked so stoic.

"How…" she started before he interrupted with a faint pull of a smile on his lips, "How do I know something is wrong?" he chuckled, "Your pulling on your shirt sleeve and you're going to town on your bottom lip. Which if I am right, I believe are your nervous ticks. Em has this thing when she flicks her thumb against her finger, and scratching her hand, constantly. Kim twists her hands around, like she is dry washing them, and bouncing, she bounces a lot. Claire stutters, and Rachel's…"

"Rachel's home? Rachel's an imprint?"

Sam nodded, "Paul's".

"Oh no, poor Jake. Poor Billy. How did Rachel take it all?"

"Bella you can ask her yourself in a minute, but what's wrong?"

"Hang on you didn't explain how you knew what my erm nervous 'ticks' were… you just said the imprints had them, but that doesn't explain how you knew mine", "that's easy Bella, Jake. You are all he thinks about, similar I guess to how the others all think of their imprints. So we get a pretty good insight, we are all very observant so obviously we see what they see, what they think about".

"Oh, but I'm not an imprint" Bella sighed disheartened.

"Bella, Jake looks at you and thinks and feels the same way about you that I feel about Emily, that must been something to you. Why did you cancel the wedding?"

"Charlie postponed",

"Is that what you wanted?"

"Yes. I don't wanna get married. I'm too young. I got Jake's letter and… and… and…" suddenly she was crying again.

"It doesn't matter anyway because Jake has gone. I pushed him away, and now its too late and he has gone. I'll never see him again".

"What would you say to him if you could?"

"It doesn't matter now he's gone. Now. and it's all my fault".

"Bella, shut up and listen, if you could what would you say? To Jake?"

"I would say… I'm sorry. I'd say I loved him. Truly loved him, that I was in love with him. That I wasn't good enough, it was never about him not being good enough. Never him. Jake is much too good for me, and one day he will find his imprint and get his happy ever after. Me? Me I just destroy everything I touch. If I ever got the chance to say something I would tell him I loved him, and I wanted to be with him, even if it wasn't for ever, any about of time would be good enough if it was with him".

"Bella open your eyes" Sam snapped Bella out of her Jake infused thoughts. She turned to look at Sam, "It's time to say something" he said nodded towards the house. Bella turned slowly, only to see Jake stood in front of them, smiling broadly at her.


End file.
